Anonymous
thumb|300px|Portada del álbum donde se encuentra la versión de KAITO English Anonymous (Anónimo) es una canción originalmente cantada por Kenji-B y EmpathP. Luego se transformo en demo de KAITO English,despúes se hizo una cover con Avanna para el álbum Fables of Farewell y un PV para el demo de KAITO English,que luego se incluria en la serie y álbum Three Hearts (versión normal). Para la versión especial del albúm Three Hearts,se quitaron las armonias de Aki Glancy (Empath-P). Interprete: KAITO English Música y Letra: EmpathP *Demo en la pagina de Crypton Future Media Ha sido incluido en los siguientes álbumes: *Three Hearts (Versión Especial) Letra *Letra sacada de Bandcamp. *Traducción al español por Team Y&B. Inglés= It’s been running through my mind I wanna say it one more time But when I try to speak the words just fly away from me So I’m taking the chance to write it down And send it out into this lonely town And hope that you’ll see it somehow If you find This message that I left behind You’ll know that time has pulled me away from you And though I don’t know who you are And I am far away I love you all the same Even though you will never know my name I know that I could never hide The little things I felt inside And like the days grew long it just kept growing stronger So if one day it finally reaches And you can feel what I was feeling too Remember what I said to you If you find This message that I left behind You’ll know that time has pulled me away from you And though I don’t know who you are And I am far away I love you all the same Even though you will never know my name If you find This world is leaving you behind And feel like time is pulling away from you Just believe in who you are And know that far away I love you all the same Even though you will never know my name No, you’ll never know my name You will never know my name |-| Español= Ha estado rondando por mi mente Y quiero decirlo una vez más, pero cuando intento hablar las palabras simplemente no salen Así que estoy tomando esta oportunidad para escribirlo y enviarlo en esta solitaria ciudad, Con la esperanza de que lo verás de alguna forma Si encuentras este mensaje que deje atrás Sabrás que el tiempo me ha alejado de ti a pesar de que no sé quién eres Y estoy muy lejos Te quiero de todas formas A pesar de que nunca sabrás mi nombre Sé que jamás podré esconder Las cosas que siento en mi interior y mientras los días pasan se vuelve cada vez más fuerte Si algún día finalmente te llega Y puedes sentir lo que yo sentí también Recuerda lo que te dije Si encuentras este mensaje que deje atrás Sabrás que el tiempo me ha alejado de ti a pesar de que no sé quién eres Y me encuentro muy lejos Te quiero de todas formas A pesar de que nunca sabrás mi nombre Si encuentras que este mundo te está dejando atrás y sientes que el tiempo te está alejando de ti mismo Simplemente cree en quien eres Y recuerda que aunque esté lejos Te quiero de todas formas A pesar de que nunca sabrás mi nombre No, tú nunca sabrás mi nombre Nunca sabrás mi nombre Versiones Sucesivas thumb|220px|Portada del álbum donde se encuentra la versión de Avanna Versión Avanna Para el álbum Fables of Farewell,Empath-P realiza una cover con Avanna. Interprete: Avanna Música y Letra: EmpathP Ha sido incluido en los siguientes álbumes: *Fables of Farewell Versión KAITO PV thumb|300px|Anonymous-PV por Porifra El 14 de febrero de 2013,Empath-P junto con Porifra hacen un PV del demo de KAITO English. Este PV muestra la historia antes de Rain + Virus y tiene relación con Waves Of Change, siendo la segunda parte de la serie Three Hearts. Esta canción es descrita como " Un hombre moribundo se enamora de una extraña". Interprete: KAITO English Música y Letra: EmpathP PV: Porifra Ha sido incluido en los siguientes álbumes: *Three Hearts (Versión Tora-con) Curiosidades *Los extras que aparecen en el PV (Miriam, Leon, Gumi, Mew, SF-A2 miki, SeeU, Galaco, Bruno, Tonio, Sonika, Avanna, Big-Al, VY2V3, Rin, Len, Miku y Oliver) son algunos de los Vocaloid que Empath-P posee. Categoría:Cover Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por Avanna Categoría:Canción exclusiva de álbum